Stars in Her Eyes (Cause We're Having a Good Time)
by Warriorsqueen
Summary: Rey checks her phone after a night out and sees a number of snapchat notifications. Why is everyone screenshotting her story and who is kylo ren?


For my Jedifest giftee who asked for anything reylo. I thought about going high concept but I ended up going simple and cheesy and fluffy. I hope you like it!

* * *

Rey stared at the ceiling, her head aching. Ugh. how much did she drink last night? her memory was a complete blur. She rolled over and grabbed at her phone. 11:37 am. ugh. Oh and she forgot to plug in her phone, how perfect. She reached down off the side of her bed to reach for a charging cord.

She clicked the charger into her phone and the screen lit up in bright flash. With a groan, Rey rolled over and began scrolling through her notifications. A few texts from friends, a slew of miscellaneous social media notifications, and huh? Ten snapchat notifications in a row from a username she didn't recognize, plus a bunch of screenshot notifications from her friends. Oh no.

Phone held above her face, Rey opened the app. ignoring the notifications, she swiped straight to her story and began clicking through the pictures.

First was a selfie. luckily, Rey could remember taking this one. She had taken it after her roommate Phasma had helped do her hair.

Next was another selfie, her arm slung around Poe's neck and a cup in her hand. Right, this party had been at Poe and Finn's apartment.

The next picture was a bit of a blur. It looked like hair, probably. She recognized her own hair, pulled back into the soft curls that Phasma had helped. But what she didn't recognize the curling black hair seemingly tangled into hers. Rey's hand absentmindedly went to her own head, almost to make sure that this dark hair wasn't still there.

The next picture was even blurrier. The angle was terrible, and subjects were ever harder to distinguish. it was more of the two color of hair, and possibly faces? Rey could see what she thought was her own face but she had no idea who this other person was.

The next picture almost made Rey drop her phone. It was another selfie of her and this unknown person but this time they were kissing.

Oh god

Oh god.

Oh.

God.

Rey's cheeks were bright red as she looked at the last picture. This one was normal compared to the other one. It was a simple selfie with this person she didn't know with a heart emoji in the corner. A vague familiarity and physical resemblance said that this person was the one she had kissed (and according to the marks on his neck in the picture maybe a smidge more than kissed.)

She turned and slammed her face in her pillow. It wasn't that this guy was ugly or anything (she actually thought he was really attractive) but that this random guy she met at a party was her first kiss was… scary? disappointing? surprising definitely.

Rey swiped over to check her regular snapchat notifications. It seemed like she had a snap from Kylo_Ren. Who even was that? what kind of username was that?

When the snap opened, Rey's face burned bright red. It was him. The guy from her pictures. The guy she had made out with. The snap itself was a selfie with a small smile and a caption reading hey . The snap quickly expired and a new one appeared. It was another selfie, this time with a wink emoji and the caption Hope you aren't too hung over. The third snap was a blank wall with a long caption Sorry about last night. We were both really really drunk and there was a lot going on. Hope you don't hate me.

The snap changed again. it was still a shot of a blank wall, but the caption was a phone number and a winky face emoji. Rey quickly screenshotted the image before texting the number.

 _ **I don't suppose you remember last night at all because I sure don't**_

Rey could feel herself cringing as she sent the text. She had no idea what this guy's deal was other than she had drunkenly made out with him.

 **i'm surprised. you took enough pictures all night that I thought you could rewatch the entire night**

Rey scowled. Oh fun, this guy is an ass as well.

 _ **Nope. Just enough to realize we kissed but I don't even really know who you are.**_

The response was quick.

 **fair enough. i'm Ben.**

With that name, Rey remembered what had happened. She had been super drunk and ended up on a couch next to him. She had chatted him up excitedly even though he was mysteriously intimidating. They'd kissed. They'd kissed a lot. He'd brought her back to her dorm. She'd kissed him again.

And she couldn't remember anything after that.

She quickly typed out a reply

 _ **I'm Rey, but you probably remember better than I did**_

 **true. you were fairly out of it.**

 _ **Did I do anything embarrassing?**_

 **Not really. You gave me cheesecake. It was really good cheesecake**

Rey ran to her fridge. True to his word, there was a slice missing from the cheesecake that she had made earlier in the week and a set of dishes sitting in the sink.

 _ **I bet you've never had a girl give you cheesecake before**_

As soon as Rey hit send she could feel herself cringing. Oh god that was super flirty.

 **true. now I owe you food. would you like to go out to dinner tonight?**

Oh my god

He was asking her out on a date.

She didn't know him. He could be anyone. He could be a creep. He could be a murderer!

But Rey was curious. Ben seemed really nice and seemed to care a lot. Also he was really hot, which was also important. And he liked her cheesecake. And what she remembered from the night before she had found him to be very interesting.

 _ **Sure, what time?**_

 **I'll drop by your dorm around 7**

 _ **Sounds good, see you then :)**_


End file.
